Tsundra masters
by ZylockCatalyst
Summary: A strange wolf falls from the sky with no memory, now he must find his memory and fight off a strange alien race known as The Tsundra. Appearances from Nightmare and Shala from Dark Assassin, Striker and Raven from Babylon, Angel, Skor and Aurora from Frozen flames. There will also be some new characters added in this story.
1. Fall from grace

_My name... I don't remember... I remember... darkness... so much darkness. The sense of falling is all around me at least that is what I believe this feeling is. The wind rushes over me as I plummet; I feel it ruffle up my hair or... I don't know... my body is different nothing feels like it should, my eyes are so tired and my body is so... strange to me. I cannot feel the wind on my skin but I feel like I have hair everywhere, my canines were never this long surely and since when was my mouth so elongated. My eyes snap open and I look at my body, I am covered in a strange silver, red and black armour but my flesh... my flesh is covered in midnight black and deep, blood red fur. _

_My hair is a series of dreadlocks the same colour was my fur, midnight black and deep blood red. I look back to where I must have fallen from; I see what looks like a pure creature of nightmare. It's large, fleshy body seems to stretch on for miles, stretching as far as the eye could see and by the eye I mean my eyes considering I am currently falling to my death from I don't even know how high up I am. My armour seems skin tight and it hugs my form rather well for armour, the emblem of a silver dragon on the front of the vest with a ruby heart._

_I'm not panicking, I'm just... falling, my body is falling to the ground I don't know how far away I am from. I close my eyes, let the darkness consume and surround me, the feel of the wind rushing over my fur continues, the feeling of my death drawing closer was also apparent now. I'm not scared; I'm not panicking for my life... I'm resting... probably forever now. Within seconds my body slams into the ground with such a force it makes a small crater._

_The feeling of immense pain and agony I cannot even begin to describe was pounding at my muscles and organs. I should be dead... I shouldn't be feeling anything right now... how am I still alive? I open my eyes and slowly raise my head from the ground, I had crashed into a field... the green grass under my fur was feeling nice and the sounds of the birds filled my ears. Groaning again I slowly start to raise my body into a sitting position, my spine snapping in several places judging by the sounds I heard as I did sit up. _

_My head is pounding like crazy and my vision is blurry and yet somehow I survived the fall, was it an act of a higher power, pure luck or is it something else I do not know. I take a look round my surroundings from where I was sitting, my eyes are tired and barely open but I can see well enough. The field is empty... good, no one to ask questions at least, not yet anyway. Something in the back of my head is telling me to get out of here and get somewhere safe but where is safe here, I don't know anyone and I do not remember anything at all. _

_Growling this time, I slowly get to my knees. This body is in agony and feels like it is being put back together very painfully, at least I can see and breath. My knees are screaming and begging for rest, god how I want to fall back into the darkness's embrace and sleep right now. I shake those thoughts from my head and growl more, pushing the pain to the back of my head I shakily get onto my feet. My armoured boots were crushing the grass under me as I slowly stood up._

_That's when my gut dropped and my throat tightened up, the sounds of sirens in the distance, they are getting closer. My body is in no position for any confrontation and seeing how I survived that fall there will be questions. "__**Run**__" I hear a voice say in the back of my skull, am I insane as well? No time to ask questions, insane or not I got to get out of here. "__**Run**__" the voice spoke again, I may be crazy or I may be completely sane but right now I need to get out of here and the voice's idea is the best I have._

_I decide to go for, placing my left foot in front of my right foot in quick succession, I run and run from the crater as quick as my body can take me. My body is killing me, but it seems to be getting easier. The feel of the gentle wind rushing over my face, muzzle and fur is actually nice and this body is starting to feel more natural to me. I reach the edge of the tree and dart behind a large oak; I press my back against the hard, rough bark of the tree._

_I'm breathing slow and quietly, my heart racing in my chest as I try to remain hidden. The edge of the tree line isn't that far away from the crater where I landed only a few minutes ago. The sirens are closer now, very close, I can hear the sounds of grass and soil giving away under the weight of the vehicles. The doors open and close shut, the sound radiates in my ears, keeping them perked. Footsteps over the grass and the soil, heading for the crater, I count five... maybe seven sets of footsteps._

"What do you think commander?" _I hear one of them speak, male, middle aged, all these things come rushing into my head just at the sound of one voice, could be useful. _"I don't know Kyle, something landed here" _a second voiced, older, male again, must be the voice of the commander and now I have a name to go with the other voice... Kyle. _"Commander, look at this" _a third voice, female... teenage, I wonder what she has found._

"What is it Rouge?" _a second name, Rouge... nice name. I hear the commander take steps, must be heading to see what Rouge has found. _"Something was here, but now it is gone" _I heard the commander groan, must have found an indentation of me in the crater. _"It seems to be of a... this cannot be right" _I hear Kyle speak, his voice was filled with uncertainty, I bet I can guess what he is going to say. _"The indentation... is of a person" _hit the nail on the head. A few seconds of silence followed until the commander spoke, breaking the silence._

"That cannot be right Kyle" _the commander's voice is full of certainty but also uncertainty. _"It is commander, someone fell here and created this crater, and then the person got up and left that is unless, someone showed up and carried the body away" _despite how Kyle is talking he is right, I should be dead right now but I am not and it seems the commander seems to believe the same. _"Lock this sight down, I'm heading back to HQ" _I hear the commander walk back to the vehicle he showed up in and open the door, shutting it closed a few seconds later._

_The sounds of the engine starting fill my ears as I hear the tires go across the soil and grass. I try to calm my nerves by taking a deep breath, it did help, my breathing was steadier but this was getting strange and possibly dangerous. I need to think this through carefully and logically, while Rouge and Kyle are here I best remain hidden, I slowly slide down the bark of the tree and sit down, my head leaned against the tree, my eyes growing heavy and my body begging for rest and sleep._

_Just a quick nap will be fine, I let my eyes close and my body fall limp; I need this sleep, even if it is a risk._


	2. The first night

_The air is cool and moist, its temperature has dropped but my fur keeps me warm. I open my eyes slowly and tiredly, what was meant to be a quick nap turned into a full sleep, I should have suspected it would have. It's dark and quiet, the sun is gone and now the silver moon resides in the sky, my midnight black fur blends perfectly into the darkness of the night and my eyes adjust almost instantly to the lack of light. I am still sitting here, leaned against this oak tree._

_Gripping the tree with my armoured hands, I push off of my hands and legs, standing up onto my armoured boots. I wonder if Rouge and Kyle are still here although, I cannot hear anything, I lean my head from behind the oak tree just enough for me to see if anyone is here or not. Luckily for me Kyle and Rouge are gone, but they did place tape and a few guards around this place on the outside of the tape, they must have locked this place down like the commander said._

_I might be able to sneak away now hopefully, moving my eyes from the crater I start to move quietly and slowly through the trees. I don't know where I am, who I am, what I am doing here or where I am going to go but so long as I am away from that crater sight I'll be happy. I continue running through the trees and leaves, I must be inside a forest or a woods because the trees are everywhere and they are compactly bunched together._

_I jump, duck and weave through the thick, dense trees of this forest, my armoured boots cracking and crushing the grass and twigs beneath my feet. My breath is quick and heavy the more I run, I must have been running for hours now at least and I am still inside this forest. The moon is still high in the sky as I slow down and start to catch my breath. Slowly breathing in, holding my breath for three seconds and then breathing out very slowly._

_No matter how far or which way I run, this forest seems to go on forever. I know the way back is back to the crater which is not a good place to be for me at the moment, I sit down and rest my head in my gloved, armoured hands. Taking into account everything that has happened so far, it is a good idea to believe who ever Rouge and Kyle work for is after me now. I look up at the stars and smile, looking at those twinkling lights in the sky, they seem to calm my nerves and keep me calm._

_So many things are a mystery to me and I fear I may never remember them but I must try... mustn't I. I groan as I start to walk slowly through the forest, I am far enough away from the crater that I should be safe at least, I hope I am. The wind is cold to the touch and makes my fur stand on end, the cold feels nice while I continue to walk through this maze of trees and darkness. The moon is high in the sky, shining down with a gorgeous, silver light._

_My boots crush the grass beneath me as I slowly walk through the gaps between the trees. the sight of lights in the distance makes me stop and recalculate my options, it is a safe bet to assume this place may be wondering what fell from the sky which is me but... I have been running and walking for I don't know how long... my body is still killing me and the running didn't help at all. Shaking my head I decide to take my chance, moving forward slowly towards the lights._

_It didn't take long for me to be at the edge of the forest again, looking out at a small clearing with a village in it. The village looks nice and quiet; maybe everyone in the village is asleep at the moment. I crouch down and press my gloved right claw into the ground, something that feels natural; I start to edge closer to village while on all fours, making as little noise as possible. The wind has died down and silence surrounds me... my eyes grow tired and heavy, I can't be feeling like this now... but I am... so tired._

_Shaking my head I continue to creep through the village's houses, avoiding the windows at all costs. My body grows more tired and heavy, my eyes barely open as I lean against the wall of one of the larger houses, it isn't as rough as the bark of a tree and is slightly better on my back but right now... I don't care. I close my eyes and relax my body, the silence and the darkness forms a cocoon around me and embraces me... I fall to slumber again. _


	3. First blood

_The sounds of the birds chirping fills my ears, the warm kiss of the sun on my fur covered body brings a slight smile to my muzzle. The pain in my body is less now and more tolerable even considering what happened last night with all the running. My eye lids slowly part and I stretch my body, gripping the wall of the house in my armoured, claws I slowly raise myself to my feet and yawn quietly. Rubbing my eyes I takes a deep breath, the smell of sweet, delicious food fills my nostrils and my stomach rumbles._

_Gripping my stomach in my right armoured, claw I realise I haven't eaten anything since I got out of that crater yesterday; it couldn't hurt... could it? Shaking the thought from my head I try to ignore the almost irresistible smell of food. My stomach rumbles again only this time louder, curse my hunger. _"**Feed**" _the voice from last night speaks again, this time it tells me to feed first it told me to run. It's a familiar voice one I for some reason trust and I do not know why but it hasn't steered me wrong yet._

_Looking around my eyes lock onto a wondering deer, walking just on the outskirts of the village. My mouth waters at the sight of the creature, my vision seems to focus on the deer and my fangs bear themselves, this feeling I have felt before, I must of it feels so familiar, the feeling of a predator, of a killer... of a hunter. Crouching down again, I creep closer to the deer while making sure not to alarm it. I dig my claws into the tree next to me and I silently climb it._

_Crawling out onto the branch closest to deer, the creature's ears twitch as it lowers its head and starts to feed on the grass. My body seems to move on its own as I stop on the branch and clench my claws tightly, now or never. Dropping from the branch without a sound I tackle the deer to the ground and sink my muzzle into its throat, as if on instinct my left claw goes to the deer's muzzle and clamps it shut in a iron grip as the sweet tasting, crimson liquid that is the deer's blood trickles onto my tongue and down my throat. _

_The deer stops struggling as all life drains from its eyes, I lay the cooling body down on the ground and start to rip away pieces of raw, untainted flesh with my razor sharp canines and start to devour the flesh. It's sweet and primal taste coupled with the delicate taste of its blood was intoxicating. Once I finish my meal I lean back from my kneeling position and lick my lips, devouring and savouring every bite and drop of the deer's flesh and blood._

_Looking down I see only the organs and the bones remain, a rather gruesome sight but it didn't affect me for some reason. I stood up and walked back to the village, something needed to be done and it felt wrong not to do it. Creeping around again I soon find what I am looking for, a shovel leaning against the steel door of the largest building. My claw wraps around the handle of the shovel and I take off quickly, back to the devoured corpse of the deer. _

"**Respect**" _is that what this was? Respect for the deer... shaking my head of the voice I stab the head of the shovel into the ground and start to dig a grave. It may have been an animal but I owed it a decent burial, life is all about coexistence, it died to keep me alive and for that I will honour it with a burial. The feeling that respect was a major part of my personality came rushing into my mind as I finished digging the grave for the deer. _

_Stabbing the shovel into the ground again I walk back to the corpse and delicately move it into the grave. _"Thanks..." _is all I say before I start to fill the grave, the sun was warming my flesh and fur as I poured the dirt into the grave. The sounds of the dirt hitting the corpse and the ground fill the air and worry I may alert those in the village of my presence if there are any people in the village that is. I finish digging the grave and as quietly as I can I flatten the ground so it isn't noticed._

_Wiping the sweat from my forehead I creep back through the village with the shovel I used to bury the deer, placing it against the wall of the largest building I creep away from the building only for it to open. _"You don't have to hide and sneak around you know" _I turn round and face a walrus, his baseball cap rests on his head comfortably while he stood in a oil stained white vest and denim jacket, his denim jeans and leather boots were also covered in oil. _

"I-I don't?" _I asked, despite my voice being deep and slightly dark it was betrayed by my cautiousness, something told me this walrus was trustworthy but I didn't know him or at least... I don't think I do. _"Your not one of Robotnik's robots and you don't seem to be a mercenary" _Robotnik... that name wasn't familiar but from the sound of it, he is someone I should avoid is possible. _"So what's your name?" _my name... what is my name... I don't remember._

"I... don't remember" the walrus seemed to show pity and sympahy in his eyes as he scratched the back of his head with a wrench. "That's a shame... I've been watching you through the CCTV systems around the village, you've got real stealth skill" _he was watching me? All this time I thought I wasn't discovered and it turns out I was all along. _"I saw what happened to the deer, it was an interesting sight" _so he saw that too, for some reason I was getting more cautious._

"**Run**" the voice again and seeing as the voice hasn't steered me wrong thus far. I turn round and run away from the village, heading into the forest as fast as I can, taking to running through the trees to keep myself from sight. I don't know if the walrus is looking for me or not and to be honest I don't care; I just want to get away from that place. About two hours later and I emerge out of the forest into a clearing, lush, flower covered field, and the sun is as high as it will get signalizing midday.

_But the in the distance I hear sounds... heavy... metallic; the scent of oil fills my lungs as they draw closer. My eyes lock onto one of them, a grey creature looking similar to me... it's fur and flesh are different though... it's metal... they're all robots. _


	4. Imprisonment

_Urgh... my head is pounding like there is no tomorrow and my brain feels like it is about to explode. My body is sore and tired plus heavily, I feel cold and drained as there seems to be weight on me. My eyes are shut and are extremely tired; I cannot seem to open them. The smells of oil and metal fill my nostrils and the cold seeps in. What happened... I... remember what happened. __**I stood in the field at the edge of the forest, the metal creations continued forward in formation that seemed familiar but I couldn't recognise it. Then something happened... I felt it inside me, an urge I haven't felt before. My hands clenched tightly into fists, my eyes narrowed and my fangs were shown. I remember I rushed forward towards the metal creations for no known reason, I needed to release this, I needed to feel the metal bend and break in my claw, and I needed to taste of oil in my mouth. More and more of the metal creatures fell to my claws and their oil spilled from my muzzle, coating it in the sticky, thick black substance.**_

_I sit up as my eyes slowly open, the darkness is still around... so much darkness is everywhere. The memories what happened came rushing back like a speeding bullet right into my skull, those metal creatures... I slaughtered them but not all I got about fifty in the whole bunch before I was subdued knocked out. I don't know where I am or how I got here... safe bet to assume those metal creatures brought me here after they knocked me out._

_I look around to take in my surroundings though, there isn't much to take in, I'm sitting on a cold metal table in a dark stone room, and a flickering light hangs above my head... I can actually predict the flickers even though; my eyes have only just opened. The smell of oil assaults my nostrils still and seems stronger than before... I still have the bitter, sticky taste of the oil in my mouth. My armour is gone and all I have on is a pair of torn, black trousers... guess they didn't want me to have my armour._

_I've got a pair of black and white trainers... puma on the side, must be the brand. I swing my body to the side of get off of the table, the puma trainers making a small thud as my weight is shifted from the table to the ground. First thing I got to do is find out where I am, then I can get my armour back, those metal creatures weren't acting on their own someone had to be controlling them and I need to find out who. I notice the heavy metal door at the end of the room, seems to be the only door here._

_I walk over to it one tired, steady step at a time until I am pressing my bare claw against it, I never saw my claws under my armoured gloves before. They are red in colour due to my fur and it is in the form of a normal hand, four fingers and one thumb. My nails are elongated and curved in a downwards direction for maximum damage from the look and feel of it, I remember I used these claws to cut through a lot of those metal creatures._

_I tap my index claw against the heavy, metal door; a small metallic sound echoing into the room each time my claw makes contact with the door. The door is bolted to the grey wall, a small beam of light shines through the small, circular window at the top of the door. I grip the sides of the door in my claws as best I can, bracing my body. I have no idea if this is going to work or if this will be a massive waste of energy but I have to try everything._

_Using a large burst of energy from my arm muscles I jerk my body back while keeping my grip on the door strong. The door is strong and isn't budging but I am not one to give up... I think. Shaking my head I let go of the door and slam my left fist into it, dead centre. The door shakes and vibrates as my head makes a heavy impact onto the door, my hand hurts but not that much but the door is still there. I realise I am not getting out of here by using brute force, guess I need to use my head._

_It has calmed a little, it is no longer pounding like crazy and my brain doesn't feel like it is about to explode which, is always a good sign. I walk back to the metal table in the centre of the room and press my claws against it, looking around the room or anything that may be of use. I spot a window in the corner of the room, shrouded in darkness, it has no glass but has bars and it seems just large enough for me to fit through with minimal difficulty._

_Walking to the wall I jump up, latching my hands around the bars and pressing my feet on to the wall. Taking a few deep breaths I make sure I have a tight and secure grip on the bars. 3... 2... 1! I yank my arms while still gripping the bars, the sounds of the metal trying to fight back against my strength fills the room and rings in my ears, I feel the bars start to give out from the strength of my grip. I see the stones fixed to the bars start to crack and chip under the stress._

"Halt!" _I hear the sound of a mechanical voice shout from outside of this cold room just as the sounds of breaking and shattering metal screeched through. I dropped from the bars onto the cold floor in a crouched position, using my claw to balance myself. Standing I see the window of the heavy, bolted, metal door is covered in black, thick, sticky oil, the sounds of the bolts being undone from the other side soon follow. I clench my claws tightly and get ready for a fight; the heavy, bolted door finally opens._


End file.
